Un ami fidèle
by lou01
Summary: Une étrange structure, une disparition, ...Slash en perspective. drame, humour à venir. McShep
1. Une nouvelle structure

**Titre :** Un ami fidèle

**Auteur :** Lou01 et oui ! Je sais, je sais j'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas, mais y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et comme je suis loin d'être une imbécile (qui a levé les sourcils ?) je me suis lancée.

**Rating :** Je vais dire K+. Et je préviens que l'histoire va sûrement finir en slash.

**Genre :** drame, et humour à venir.

**Résumé :** Une étrange structure, une disparition, et vous verrez ensuite…

**Spoiler :** saison 2, mais pas de spoiler

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, comment ça je rêve ? bah oui et alors ! J'en ai encore le droit à ce que je sache.

**Petit blabla d'auteuse débutante :** Je dédicace cette fic à Alhenorr qui m'a convaincu que je pourrais écrire quelque chose de bien, qui m'a soutenu et m'a fait de si précieux et sincères commentaires. Encore mil mercis !

Je remercie aussi Bayas qui a été la première à me dire que je pourrais écrire un fic, c'est à ce moment là que l'idée de celle-ci a germé.

C'est donc ma toute première fic alors je ne demande pas d'indulgence mais de la sincérité, il n'y a que ça qui me permettra de m'améliorer. Même si je sais que je suis déjà parfaite ;D

**UN AMI FIDELE**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle structure**

Survol de P5X 434 à bord de Jumper 1 :

« McKay vous détectez quelque chose ? »

Le Docteur McKay, comme à son habitude, était assis derrière John, concentré sur son écran. Les autres membres de SGA1, quand à eux, scrutaient l'horizon à travers la vitre du jumper.

« A part, quelques rares villages indigènes, pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien significatif Colonel ! Mais nous n'avons même pas survolé le quart de cette planète, elle est tellement grande que mon détecteur ne peut couvrir qu'une petite partie de sa surface ! »

« Bien, de toute façon on n'a que ça à faire alors, c'est parti pour un tour complet ! » Et John, fit une descente en piquet droit vers le sol.

« AAAHHHHHH, non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous voulez me rendre malade Colonel. Je viens juste de manger, moi »

« Vous venez _toujours_ juste d'avoir fini de manger McKay, et puis j'ai le droit de faire un peu joujou avec la technologie ancienne moi aussi ! »

« Grumph,… »

**oOo**

Même si John adorait voler, il trouvait le temps long et se disait qu'un peu d'action lui ferait du bien, lorsque Mckay s'exclama.

« Je détecte une puissante énergie, à 3 heures, Colonel ! Oh mon dieu, c'est immense ! C'est peut-être un E2PZ ! Mais dépêchez vous Sheppard, il faut absolument que j'analyse de plus près cette source d'énergie. »

McKay était tellement excité qu'il sautait sur son fauteuil tout en désignant du doigt la direction à prendre.

« Du calme McKay, on y arrive ! Ronon, Teyla, vous voyez quelque chose ? »

« Des arbres » répondit Ronon, fort de son analyse personnelle.

« Aucune structure visible, ni aucun village Colonel » ajouta tout de suite Teyla, alors que Rodney levait les yeux au ciel et que John s'efforçait de ne pas trop sourire.

Ils se posèrent dans la clairière la plus proche du signal énergétique, puis continuèrent à pieds en suivant le signal sur le détecteur de McKay.

**oOo**

Rodney se trouvait devant ses coéquipiers et marchait à une allure assez soutenue. Le canadien n'étant guère connu pour être un grand amateur de marche, ce fait pouvait sembler étrange … Sauf si l'on remarquait le petit détecteur que le scientifique tenait dans sa main gauche et qui était actuellement le centre de son attention. Loin de s'en plaindre – pour une fois que McKay ne râlait pas! - tout les autres le suivaient, toujours aux aguets, dans cette étrange forêt peuplée d'arbres gigantesques et touffus.

John surveillait en particulier son petit génie, par instinct pourrait-on croire, mais c'était plutôt par habitude. Avec un McKay dans le coin, on était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas tourner rond. Dans l'esprit matheux du Colonel, l'équation suivante était toujours vraie :

**McKay + source d'énergie ancienne gros problèmes en perspective … Trèèèèès gros problème.**

C'est pourquoi il attrapa d'un coup sec, le dit scientifique, par l'épaule, l'arrêtant brutalement.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête, en plus de m'avoir fait mal, vous m'avez fait peur Colonel, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Les militaires et leur brutalité … »

« Si vous regardiez devant vous, et non votre si précieux détecteur » le coupa Sheppard. « Vous auriez peut-être remarqué ceci. »

Et l'air moqueur, John désigna de la tête, le mur qui se dressait devant eux et que Rodney n'aurait pas manqué de se prendre en pleine figure si le militaire ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Rodney, était comme d'habitude fasciné et tout excité par cette nouvelle découverte. Ce n'était pas la structure en elle-même qui l'enchantait à ce point, cette dernière ressemblait à un immense rectangle de 2 mètres de hauteur, sur une largeur d'au moins 800 mètres et sur une longueur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer puisqu'ils n'en voyaient pas la fin.

Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que des arbres poussaient sur le toit de cette structure, empêchant le bâtiment d'être repéré à partir d'une vue aérienne. Non, ce qui intéressait Rodney, c'était tout simplement le fait que cette structure ressemblait fortement à une structure ancienne et que donc la source d'énergie était sûrement un E2PZ.

Sans aucun geste, ni même un mot de remerciement envers John, qui pourtant venait de lui éviter une magnifique bosse, McKay avança sa main contre la paroi du mur et commença à tâtonner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite McKay ? »

« Comme vous auriez pu le deviner Colonel, la source d'énergie se trouve à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, et à moins que vous ne sachiez traverser les murs, je pense que trouver une entrée est la chose la plus évidente à faire »

Levant les yeux au ciel, John commença à scruter le mur dans tout son long, afin de repérer une quelconque porte.

Si quelqu'un avait observé la scène de loin, il aurait pu voir quatre individus, une femme et trois hommes, dont un aussi grand que la bâtisse, qui semblaient caresser la façade grise avec une grande attention. Ce spectacle fut interrompu par un « McKay », tout droit sortie de la bouche d'un Colonel Sheppard désignant une inscription en relief.

« C'est de l'ancien, sans aucun doute possible »

« Sans blague ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Ce que je veux savoir McKay, c'est ce que cela veut dire ! »

« Eh bien, frappez et entrez » (1)

« Mais bien sur, il ne vous manque plus que des poils aux pieds et vous feriez un magnifique hobbit, McKay ! Je connais le Seigneur de anneaux moi aussi, alors dites moi ce qu'il y a _vraiment_ d'écrit sur ce mur! »

« Parce que vous vous prenez pour Aragorn peut-être ? Nan mais franchement Colonel, vous croyez que je plaisanterais sur un sujet pareil ! »

Le sourcil levé, John dévisagea le scientifiqueet constata que celui-ci ne se payait pas sa tête. Excédé, Rodney souleva ses épaules en soupirant bruyamment. Il allait toquer à la paroi, mais John le stoppa et frappa lui-même trois coups contre le mur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

« Bien Ronon et Teyla, vous me faites le tour de cette structure et vous nous contactez au moindre truc suspect, et surtout je veux être rapidement au courant si vous détectez la présence d'indigènes dans les parages. Je ne veux pas être sacrifié parce que l'on aurait profané un temple sacré, ok ? McKay et moi nous allons visiter ce charmant cottage ! »

En donnant ces instructions, le Colonel tenait fermement l'épaule du Docteur car celui-ci avait déjà franchi à moitié le seuil de la porte, toujours aussi inconscient du danger lorsqu'il s'agissait de récupérer un E2PZ.

**oOo**

L'intérieur de la structure ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe. Déjà bas de plafond, les couloirs n'étaient pas larges et donnaient l'impression, que l'architecture n'avait pas été conçue pour des humains. Les petites pièces découvertes par-ci par-là confortaient cette idée, surtout que l'on n'y trouvait aucun mobilier, qui aurait pourtant donné un tant soit peu de vie à cet endroit.

C'est dans cette atmosphère oppressante que John suivait un Rodney focalisé par son détecteur, parlant à tort et à travers de projets forts ambitieux qu'il pourrait réaliser avec une puissante source d'énergie. Ce babillage incessant, avait poussé le militaire à se concentrer sur ces propres pensées et surtout sur les innombrables questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit concernant l'origine de cet étrange endroit. Et c'est pour cela qu'aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas emprunté la même direction à la dernière bifurcation.

**oOo**

_« McKay !»_

_« McKayyyyyyyy ! »_

_« Rodneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

«OUI, QUOI ? »

Le dit Rodney se retourna, énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans l'une de ses interminables tirades, pour ne trouver qu'un couloir vide. Perplexe devant cette situation, ce n'est qu'avec un « _Rodney votre radio !_» hurlé dans ces oreilles, qu'il comprit d'où venait la voix d'un Sheppard apparemment très énervé.

_« Où êtes vous Colonel ? » _Rodney tournait sa tête de droite à gauche, croyant que le Colonel ne devait pas être bien loin.

_« Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir McKay, mais c'est vous qui avez le détecteur _» John leva les yeux au ciel, toujours surpris que ce genre de question sorte de la bouche du soit disant_ génie intergalactique !_

_« Vous, vous êtes égaré ? Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'à me suivre ! _» Précisa le scientifique sur un ton amusé.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment McKay. Arrivez-vous à capter ma présence _?» Le Colonel énervé, ne voilait pas rentrer dans leur petit jeu habituel.

_« Oui, Colonel, votre signe de vie apparaît sur le détecteur ! Wow, ça doit faire un petit moment que vous m'avez perdu de vue ! »_

_« Dites moi plutôt comment je peux vous rejoindre ? »_

Le canadien scruta attentivement son appareil, cherchant le meilleur chemin permettant au deux points lumineux de se rapprocher, ce qui n'était pas chose facile dans ce dédale de couloirs étroits.

_« Faire demi tour serait une perte de temps, je vais vous guider, afin que l'on se retrouve au niveau du signal… » _

Rodney n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, coupé par une voix féminine apparemment inquiète.

_« Colonel Sheppard, ici Teyla, Répondez »_

_« Oui Teyla »_

_« Des Darts arrivent dans notre direction Colonel, ils sont en train de scanner la forêt »_

John s'y attendait, pas qu'il ai deviné que des darts viendraient, mais il savait que la mission ne se déroulerait pas tranquillement. Maintenant le plus urgent à faire était de retrouver McKay et de décamper de là.

_« Rejoignez le Jumper, nous arrivons » « McKay, nous sortons d'ici tout de suite »_

_« Mais…_

_« Il n'y a pas de mais McKay, retournez tout de suite au Jumper »_

_« Et comment comptez vous vous sortir de ce labyrinthe Colonel ? »_

_« Je me débrouillerais très bien, alors allez y, et en courant McKay ! »_

Rodney, tout en courant vers la sortie, suivait le petit point bleu, indiquant la position de Sheppard, sur son détecteur, il prenait apparemment la bonne direction. Leur course fut interrompue par la voix de Teyla annonçant que les Darts survolaient la structure, leur faisceau téléporteur activé.

Rodney redoubla d'effort et c'est lorsqu'il arriva à quelques pas de la sortie, que le petit point bleu de John disparu de son écran.

**A suivre ...**

(1) Petite inspiration du Seigneur des anneaux, La communauté de l'anneau. Sur les portes de la Moria il est inscrit en elfique « Parlez, ami et entrez », il fallait en fait dire « Mellon » c'est-à-dire « ami » en elfique pour que les portes s'ouvrent.


	2. Déboussolé

**Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci à Alhenorr qui a fait les dernières corrections cette nuit alors que moi je fesais la fête ;)**

**D'ailleurs il est temps pour la grande Lou d'aller au dodo !**

****

**Chapitre 2 : Déboussolé**

John courait dans les couloirs étroits et sans fin de ce fichu labyrinthe, il voulait absolument trouver la sortie et surtout McKay. Il était sûr que ce dernier paniquait, qu'il ferait une bêtise s'il ne le rejoignait pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, le guidait et qu'il prenait la bonne direction. Pourtant, c'est cette impression qui l'incita à s'arrêter devant une petite pièce comme il y en avait tant dans cet endroit.

Lentement, il franchi le seuil de la porte, mais la salle resta sombre. Cela le surprit car il était habitué à ce que la lumière s'allume à chacun de ses pas, comme dans la plupart des bâtiments anciens. Par reflexe, il tâtonna le mur afin d'y trouver un interrupteur, et à cet instant un faisceau bleu s'abattit sur lui.

**oOo**

_« Colonel ? »_

Rodney appuyait fermement sur sa radio, comme si, par ce seul fait, la réponse viendrait plus rapidement.

…

_« Colonel Sheppard vous m'entendez ? »_

Sa voix augmentait rapidement dans les aiguës.

…

_« John répondez ! » _

Plus qu'un ordre, c'était un véritable cri de détresse, la panique l'avait totalement envahi.

…

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, Rodney reprit trois fois ça respiration pour se calmer. Il réempoigna sa radio tout en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

_« Teyla, ici McKay ! » _

Peine perdue, le son sortant de sa gorge était toujours aussi strident.

_« Oui Docteur ? » _

Cette voix là était claire mais entrecoupée par des essoufflements, la jeune femme courrait donc toujours.

_« Est-ce que Sheppard est avec vous ? » _

La question avait été posée si rapidement qu'il fallut un petit temps à Teyla avant de l'assimiler complètement.

_« Non Docteur. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » _

Teyla avait stoppé sa course comme pour mieux entendre ce que le scientifique avait à lui dire. Ronon voyant ce geste s'arrêta aussi, posant sur sa coéquipière un regard interrogateur.

_« Nous avons été séparés, et je ne détecte plus son signal ! Il faut que j'y retourne pour le retrouver ! »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rodney s'était retourné prêt à s'engouffrer une nouvelle fois dans la bâtisse.

_« Non Docteur, les darts sont toujours là ! Je suis sûre que le Colonel s'en sortira très bien tout seul ! Restez où vous êtes, Ronon et moi arrivons bientôt ! »_

Teyla était inquiète mais sa voix était ferme, les ordres avaient été clairs, il fallait retourner au jumper et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. John était un homme fort et intelligent, elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Rodney s'affolait sûrement pour un rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aggrave la situation en se perdant lui aussi, surtout que lui était beaucoup moins préparé à ce genre de situation.

Rodney allait répliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre lorsqu'il aperçu un dart qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, son faisceau téléporteur activé, mais à quelques mètres, se dernier s'éteignit et le dart prit de la hauteur pour s'envoler en direction de la porte des étoiles.

**oOo**

Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Un marteau piqueur résonnait dans sa tête, et pire que tout, il avait le tournis. Il fallait qu'il se lève, mais il n'y arrivait pas, impossible de soulever son buste, il retombait à chaque fois vers l'avant. Une horrible odeur de brûlé envahissait ses narines, tellement forte qu'il éternua bruyamment.

Ouvrir les yeux. Il devait au moins ouvrir les yeux, et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-il été capturé pas les Wraiths ?

Un œil après l'autre, John récupéra sa vue, mais elle était trouble. Il réalisa qu'il était dans le noir, mais qu'en fait il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours dans le labyrinthe, dans la petite pièce sombre. Combien de temps s'était-il passé, il ne le savait pas, mais il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et vite ! Toujours incapable de se relever, c'est à quatre pattes qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à trouver une sortie. A peine dehors, il entendit le son caractéristique d'un dart, il s'enfonça alors dans la forêt, malgré sa démarche vacillante, dans l'espoir de retrouver ces coéquipiers.

**oOo**

Quatre heures, cela faisait quatre heures que les darts étaient partis et qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec le Colonel Sheppard. Quatre heures que le Docteur avait vu le petit point bleu disparaitre de son détecteur.

Avec Ronon et Teyla, Rodney avait fouillé le moindre recoin de la structure. Il ne voulait pas croire que John ait pu être capturé. Il avait vérifié plusieurs fois son détecteur pour être sur qu'il fonctionnait correctement, mais le petit appareil était en parfait état de marche.

Ne pouvant pas imaginer avoir perdu son coéquipier, le cerveau de notre petit génie conclut que Sheppard se trouvait dans une pièce totalement isolée du labyrinthe empêchant toute détection.

_Ça ne pouvait être que ça, ça ne devait être que ça !_

Mais les recherches ne donnaient rien.

McKay culpabilisait pour ce qui était arrivé. En effet, dans l'affolement, il n'avait pas pensé que lui et Sheppard étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur de la structure, les faisceaux des darts ne pouvant traverser les parois construites pas les anciens.

Mais il avait paniqué et avait donc bêtement suivi les ordres du Colonel. La panique le rendait vraiment stupide parfois !

_Comment pouvait-on être le plus grand génie d'au moins deux galaxies et oublier une chose aussi évidente !_

Rodney croyait se souvenir que le signe de vie de John avait disparu à l'intérieur de la structure, dans l'aile Nord Est plus exactement. Et plus que tout, il se rassurait grâce à cette pensée. Si le point bleu avait disparu dans la structure cela voulait dire que John n'avait pas été pris dans un faisceau téléporteur. Néanmoins, étant à bout de souffle après une course effrénée dans le labyrinthe, il doutait de ces perceptions à ce moment là.

**oOo**

Quatre heures ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, John avait disparu. Rodney ne voulait pourtant pas abandonner malgré les remarques de Teyla. Celle-ci pensait qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer sur Atlantis pour prévenir Elisabeth et constituer une équipe de recherche plus efficace qu'ils ne l'étaient à eux trois.

« Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer ! Moi je reste ici au cas où Sheppard réapparaitrait. »

Le regard ainsi que la voix étaient déterminés.

« Rodney, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir piloter le jumper, Ronon et moi ne possédons pas le gène des anciens. Si John est coincé quelque part sur cette planète, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira très bien, c'est un militaire, il est entrainé pour ce genre de situation »

Teyla ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle disait, convaincue que John avait été pris par les Wraiths. Et si les faisceaux ne fonctionnaient pas à travers les parois, c'est que John avait sans doute trouvé une sortie et s'était fait prendre à l'extérieur.

Elle avait déjà vécu de nombreuse fois ce genre de situation. C'est pourquoi elle comprenait que Rodney veuille garder espoir, l'espoir de retrouver son coéquipier, son ami.

Mais cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils tournaient en rond sans rien trouver. Rien n'était pas le mot exact, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, un E2PZ ! A ce moment là, Teyla avait cru voir de petites étincelles dans les yeux du scientifique, mais celles-ci s'étaient vite éteintes pour ne laisser place qu'à un regard résolu.

Qui aurait cru que le Grand Docteur Rodney McKay pouvait passer à côté d'un E2PZ sans lui sauter dessus et le cajoler comme un bébé ? Pas Teyla, ni Ronon apparemment.

L'athosienne s'inquiétait pour le docteur McKay. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir nerveux, s'agitant dans tous les sens, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait muet et concentré sur les recherches, ne faisant aucune remarque désobligeante à personne. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis de nombreuses heures, et les premiers signes d'hypoglycémie pointaient le bout de leur nez : sueur, fatigue, maux de tête…

D'un regard elle fit comprendre à Ronon, qu'il était temps de rentrer sur Atlantis. Mais le docteur aurait-il assez de force pour les ramener ?

Heureusement pour eux, le major Lorne les contacta par radio au même instant, les informant que son équipe venait les chercher.

**A suivre…**

**Comment ça vous vouliez savoir ce qui est arrivé à John ! Bah ça sera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, ou peut-être pas :D**

**Un peu de patience n'a jamais tué personne ! **


	3. L'éveil des sens

Pour toutes réclamations sur la lenteur de la publication, s'adresser à notre cher ange Alhenorr !

Comment ça c'est lâche de ma part de dénoncer ma bêta? Pas du tout, j'aurais pu poster bien avant ce chapitre, genre ce week end, pendant que j'était aux Solidays, hum, hum, hum...

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, il m'a été inspiré par l'un de mes réveils difficiles (ils le sont presque toujours tous) un lundi matin avant d'aller au boulot (que c'était dure).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'éveil des sens**

**John POV**

« Buip buip buip buip »

C'est étrange, j'entends quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça n'en finit pas.

« Buip, buip, buip »

Ça me semble si lointain et si proche à la fois. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Suis-je éveillé ? Je ne le sais pas. Je me sens cotonneux, la seule chose, que je perçois est cet étrange bruit.

En fait, ça ressemble plus à une musique, ou à un chant. Cette mélodie m'entoure et provient de multiples endroits à la fois.

C'est cela, ce son à plusieurs origines, je distingue à présent des tonalités différentes bien qu'elles soient toutes aiguës.

D'ailleurs ça commence à m'agacer, c'est joli mais j'aimerais que ça s'arrête. Je ne comprends pas ce gazouillis, et puis il me dérange, je me sentais bien avant de l'entendre, et il a fallu que ça me sorte de mon cocon.

Je distingue aussi un froissement, une sorte de murmure, beaucoup plus doux et apaisant que cette espèce de chant qui maintenant m'agresse les oreilles, je me focalise sur ce bruissement, c'est léger, ou plutôt aérien, ça me transporte, je vais pouvoir me redormir.

Malheureusement je n'y arrive pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me chatouille les narines.

C'est une odeur. Une odeur sucrée et vieillie. Ça me rappelle mes promenades en foret durant les premiers jours de l'automne.

Le parfum n'est pas déplaisant, bien qu'un peu âpre, il est pourtant enivrant, entêtant…

Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

Que m'arrive t'il ?

Je sais maintenant que je ne rêve plus, je reprends petit à petit conscience de mon corps et c'est loin d'être agréable. J'ai mal partout. Des courbatures, ça doit être ça. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir abusé excessivement de mon corps.

Ai-je une gueule de bois ? Je ne suis pas un grand buveur pourtant. Maintenant que j'y pense je ne ressens d'ailleurs aucune acidité dans la bouche mais il y a comme un goût de brûlé.

Tous mes sens sont à présent en éveil, enfin presque tous, je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux, je suis pourtant bien réveillé maintenant.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'arrive tant bien que mal à les décoller. Ma vision est d'abord floue, puis arrive à se focaliser sur un point devant moi. Je me concentre et réalise que ce point est en fait un petit animal qui semble me fixer. On dirait un écureuil, mais ce n'en est pourtant pas un. Sa position horizontale me fait remarquer que je suis actuellement allongé sur le sol.

Je suis étendu sur un parterre de feuilles mortes, des arbres m'entourent, le vent souffle dans leurs branches. Et les petits cris que j'entends sont en réalité des chants d'oiseaux.

Soudain, je me souviens. La source d'énergie, la structure ancienne, le labyrinthe, les darts, une intense lumière bleue…

Merde, McKay ! Il faut que je me lève, il a sans aucun doute besoin de moi. C'est mon rôle de le protéger et moi je suis là par terre, inerte. Je ne ressens aucune douleur vive, je ne suis donc pas blessé, juste un peu étourdi.

Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me redresser ? Je me suis peut être fait mal en fin de compte. Une inspection s'impose.

OOOOH………………………………MOOONNNN…………………………DIIIIEUUUU

**oOo**

**Rodney POV**

« Bip, bip, bip, bip »

C'est étrange, j'entends quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça n'en finit pas.

« Bip, bip, bip »

Ça me semble si lointain et si proche à la fois. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Suis-je éveillé ? Je ne le sais pas. Je me sens cotonneux, la seule chose, que je perçois est cet étrange bruit.

En fait, ça ressemble plus à une musique, ou plutôt à de la techno. Ce vacarme m'entoure et provient de multiples endroits à la fois.

C'est cela, ce son à plusieurs origines, je distingue à présent des tonalités différentes qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas du tout accordées.

Ça commence vraiment à m'agacer, c'est un vrai massacre ce truc. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé du rythme, de l'harmonie ? On ne peut même plus être tranquille dans son lit maintenant, il faut toujours qu'un voisin vous dérange avec sa soit disant musique. Pour une fois que je pouvais apparemment profiter d'une grasse matinée.

Je distingue aussi un essoufflement, comme si quelqu'un était en train de gonfler une roue de vélo. On doit être samedi matin et tout le monde a décidé qu'il fallait profiter de cette journée pour venir me casser les oreilles !

Je me focalise sur les battements de mon cœur pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

Malheureusement je n'y arrive pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me titille les narines.

C'est une odeur. Une odeur fraîche et piquante. Ça me rappelle les jours de piscine à l'école, ces jours maudits où je devais me mettre en maillot de bain devant tout le monde et tenter tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Ce relent d'eau de javel est franchement déplaisant. Il me donne d'énormes maux de tête.

Je sais maintenant que je suis sorti des bras de Morphée, je reprends petit à petit conscience de mon corps et c'est loin d'être agréable. J'ai mal partout. Des courbatures, ça doit être ça. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir abusé excessivement de mon corps.

Ai-je tenté de monter les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de moi !

Et puis c'est quoi cette sensation dans ma bouche, j'ai l'impression que j'ai avalé quelque chose de travers, ça fait très mal.

Tout mes sens sont à présent en éveil, enfin presque tous, je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux, je suis pourtant bien réveillé maintenant.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'arrive difficilement à les décoller. Ma vision est d'abord floue, puis arrive à se focaliser sur un point devant moi. Je me concentre et réalise que ce point est en fait le visage d'un homme, le visage d'un homme aux yeux bleus. Ces yeux ont d'ailleurs l'air très soucieux et ils me regardent de haut.

Ces yeux, ce visage je les connais. Ils appartiennent à Carson.

Je suis étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie, la musique que j'entends provient en fait de tous les appareils médicaux qui m'entourent, y compris la pompe à air qui m'aide apparemment à respirer.

Et l'odeur, ce n'est pas de l'eau de javel, mais les antiseptiques caractéristiques de tous les hôpitaux.

Que m'est-il encore arrivé pour que Beckett me torture ainsi ?

Soudain, je me souviens. La source d'énergie, la structure ancienne, le labyrinthe, les darts, le point bleu qui disparaît…

Sheppard! Il faut que je me lève, il a sans aucun doute besoin de moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le diriger dans le labyrinthe, surtout qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation pour un militaire.

Il faut que je me lève, mais Carson m'appuie doucement bien que fermement sur la poitrine. J'apprends alors que j'ai fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, et que cela fait trois jours que je suis inconscient, trois longs jours…

**A suivre…**

Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ donc vous aurez peut-être l'explication de ce qui est arrivé à John au prochain épisode ;)


	4. A corps perdu

**Rah là là, je suis pas chez moi, je devrais dormir pour récupérer de ma non-nuit, mais naaaaaaaan, je suis gentille et je vous livre _THE chapiter 4_, celui que vous attendiez toutes…**

**Alors, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs (au cas ou ils y en auraient planqués au le fond de la salle) attention…**

**Prêt…**

**Feu…**

**Partez !**

**Euh non, non, ne partez pas siouplait je voulais dire : **

**Lisez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A corps perdu**

**POV Rodney**

Ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Ce fichu médecin vaudou des Highlands ne me laisse pas me lever de ce fichu lit et sortir de sa fichue infirmerie.

En plus de ça, personne ne me parle vraiment, ils ont tous le regard fuyant, comme s'ils cachaient un lourd secret.

Bien sûr, Elisabeth est venue prendre de mes nouvelles et me dire qu'en mon absence elle a nommé Radeck pour me remplacer à la tête du contingent scientifique.

Teyla aussi est venu, elle, elle ne fuit pas mon regard, mais elle a l'air abattue, elle me donne l'impression d'être résignée.

Bon il n'y a que Ronon qui reste égale à lui-même, il n'a pas dit un mot comme d'habitude, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Je ne parle même pas de Radeck et Carson qui me parlent de problèmes techniques pour l'un, et de repos pour l'autre.

_Mais pourquoi personne ne veut me répondre ?_

Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sheppard, il n'y a que cela qui m'intéresse, et eux font comme s'ils ne m'entendaient pas, comme si ce n'était pas important.

Leur silence me fait souffrir encore plus que la vérité, aussi cruelle soit-elle, car je m'imagine les pires horreurs.

Je vois son corps déchiqueté, dévoré par une bête sauvage.

Je le vois se faire torturer par une tribu indigène croyant voir en lui un démon.(2)

Je le vois blessé, au fond d'un ravin, ne pouvant plus bouger et mourant de faim et de soif.

Mais surtout, je ne peux et ne veux pas l'imaginer mort, ou pire, capturé par des Wraiths qui le vident peu à peu de son énergie vitale, alors que moi, je suis là, choyé par ce gros nigaud d'écossais.

Non je ne peux penser à cette éventualité, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça

Je suis tellement stressé, que ma tension atteint des sommets inimaginables. Du coup, je suis sur que Carson demande aux autres de me ménager et de ne rien me dire concernant le Colonel. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que c'est justement l'ignorance qui m'angoisse. Je crois que si ça continue comme ça je vais péter les plombs.

Lorsque Carson me rappelle pour la millième fois que je dois me reposer, je n'en peux vraiment plus, il m'énerve de trop. Je l'attrape par le col de sa blouse blanche et lui hurle en pleine figure que s'il ne me dit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, je vais faire du restant de sa vie un enfer. Et croyez-moi, j'ai les ressources suffisantes pour réaliser ce que je lui promets, et d'ailleurs il le sait tout aussi bien que moi.

**oOo**

Porté disparu.

Le Colonel John Sheppard est officiellement porté disparu.

Carson avait raison de vouloir me ménager. Je n'ai pas pu encaisser cette annonce et je suis sous le choc. Je crois que mon cœur a manqué quelques battements. Carson s'est d'ailleurs un peu affolé en ne me voyant pas réagir à ses appels.

Reprenant mes esprits, je réalise qu'ils ont tout simplement abandonné les recherches.

_Comment ont-ils pu faire cela au bout de seulement trois jours ! _

Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui a disparut. C'est l'homme qui leur a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, celui qui se sacrifie pour eux à chaque bataille, celui que tout le monde est sensé aimer parce que c'est _lui_ le grand héros d'Atlantis.

Je ne comprends pas et je ne veux pas comprendre. Je dois voir immédiatement Elisabeth, il faut qu'elle s'explique.

Je sais que si les places avaient été inversées, John ne m'aurait pas abandonné, normal puisque c'est un héros. Il n'a jamais perdu espoir de retrouver Ford, et son aventure en Afghanistan démontre qu'il ferait tout pour sauver ses amis. En fait, il ferait tout pour sauver chaque homme ou femme de cette cité. Pas seulement ces amis, mais toute personne qui se retrouverait dans une telle situation.

Je pense que lui et moi nous sommes en quelques sortes des amis. Il est vrai que notre relation est spéciale, je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour lui. Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis au cours de ma vie. J'ai donc déduit que ce nouveau sentiment est de l'amitié, une amitié très forte.

Il est pour moi ce que l'on doit appeler un meilleur ami. Même si la réciproque n'est pas forcément vraie, peu importe, John est _mon_ ami. Et donc, même si je ne suis pas un héros comme lui, je sais que je peux et que je dois faire quelque chose pour le retrouver, je ne suis pas un génie pour rien tout de même !

Il faut que je trouve l'idée géniale qui nous permettra de retrouver John. Mais d'abord je vais secouer les puces à tout ce petit monde qui n'est pas capable d'aider un amidans le besoin.

**oOo**

**POV John**

J'ai tourné la tête et c'est là qu'elle m'est apparue, longue, noire, fine et pourtant touffue.

Je ne la distingue pas très bien, je dois faire plusieurs fois le tour de moi-même pour être sûr que ce que je vois est bien là, que c'est bien réel.

A chaque pas que je fais elle me suit, elle fait donc entièrement partie de moi. Je me concentre sur elle, et j'arrive à la faire bouger rien que par la pensée. Là c'est sûr, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

_**Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est encore arrivé !**_

Ne pas m'énerver, il faut que je reste calme, zen, ce n'est pas en devenant grossier que je vais arranger les choses.

Aller John encore un petit coup d'œil, juste pour être sûr de chez sûr.

Je tourne doucement la tête, j'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Je la vois, elle n'a pas disparue, elle bat joyeusement l'air, comme si de rien n'était.

OOOOH………………………………MOOONNNN…………………………DIIIIEUUUU

J'ai une queue ! (1)

Elle est là, juste en bas de mon dos !

Attendez une minute…

J'ai plein de poils aussi sur mon dos, et maintenant que je regarde mes mains je m'aperçois qu'elles sont tout autant poilues. Et puis d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des mains que j'ai, mais, mais… des pattes !

_Dites moi que je rêve! Je dois rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder..._

Il faut que je me pince, comme ça je serais sûr.

Argh ! C'est vrai que je n'ai plus de doigts, donc, donc…

_Zen John, reste zen…_

Bon récapitulons :

j'ai une queue,

j'ai quatre pattes,

je ne peux pas me maintenir debout,

je suis couvert de poils…

Je suis, je suis,… (3)

**Wouaf, Wouaf !**

Hein comment ça « wouaf, wouaf », j'ai pas voulu dire « wouaf wouaf » moi !

Bon, plus besoin que je me cache la vérité, je suis dans le corps d'un ...

_**Putain de bordel de merde de…**_

Ne pas perdre mon sang froid, il doit y avoir une explication logique à tous cela.

Je suis mort et je me suis réincarnée dans ce corps.

Ou alors mon esprit a été transféré dans cet animal, mais dans ce cas, ça veux dire que mon corps est quelque par avec l'esprit de cette bestiole à l'intérieur. Beurk, quelle horreur !

Ou, …

Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est pas moi le génie, où est ce foutu McKay quand ona besoin de lui, hein ?

Je suis un chien, **UN CHIEN** !

AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

**A SUIVRE…**

(1) Pour celles qui ont l'esprit mal tourné je rappel la définition de ce mot : _Partie du corps de nombreux vertébrés, postérieure à l'anus, souvent allongée et flexible, **dont l'axe squelettique est un prolongement de la colonne vertébrale**_. Et c'est bien la fin qui est le plus important, vous comprenez le mot « vertébré » ou faut que je vous fasse un dessin !

(2) Comme les Invidiens, mais ce n'est qu'un exemple...

(3) … à « question pour un champion », ou qu'il est le buzzer ?

* * *

PS : Je lance un appel de détresse, ma bêta aurait besoin d'un bon Kiné, car apparemment après avoir lu cette petite bafouille, elle se serait retrouvée pliée en deux. 

Je vous assure que ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, elle s'est fait ça toute seule, comme une grande. Si, si, j'vous jure !

Quoi ? J'ai une tronçonneuse et un scalpel dans les mains ! Ah mais ça n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire ! Non ça c'est à cause des Invidiens qui en veulent aux magnifiques zieuzieux de mon Roro **qui n'est toujours pas sauvé d'ailleurs, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**


	5. Ou êtes vous?

**Le voici enfin.**

**En fait ça fait un petit moment que ce chapitre est écrit, mais comme je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre 6, je voulais retarder sa publication (et en plus le site ne m'a laissé pas publier hier).**

**La suite n'avance toujours pas, alors je vous offre « Où êtes vous ? » en vous informant que le prochain update ne se fera pas avant un certain moment.**

**J'espère que l'inspiration me reviendra rapidement. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça reviendra en même temps que la fin de la canicule, y fait trop chaud pour réfléchir normalement…**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier et que ça vous fera patienter.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Où êtes-vous ? 

Il avait eu une idée, une idée de génie bien sûr…

Il avait l'intime conviction que John n'avait pas été capturé par les Wraiths, et comme les recherches avaient prouvé que le Colonel ne se trouvait ni dans la structure ni dans ses environs, il avait déduit que le militaire s'était égaré sur cette maudite planète.

Cela n'étonnait pas du tout Rodney. Sheppard avait le chic pour se perdre alors qu'il y avait un chemin tout tracé devant lui.

Le problème était donc de retrouver un Sheppard qui s'était égaré, dans un premier temps à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe, puis sur une planète dix fois plus grosse que la Terre. Il devait être complètement déboussolé le pauvre.

Rodney compara alors son ami à une aiguille, une aiguille cachée dans une botte de foin. Mais heureusement, Rodney avait à sa disposition un immense aimant capable d'attirer le petit bout de métal qu'était le militaire.

Et l'idée de génie résidait dans l'utilisation du détecteur de la cité.

En effet, le détecteur de signes de vie des anciens était basé sur la lecture des codes génétiques, ainsi, lorsqu'un Wraith s'était introduit dans la base, ils avaient pu le localiser parce que son ADN était différent de celui des humains.

L'idée de McKay était toute simple, mais pourtant infaillible !

Il suffisait (facile à dire lorsque l'on s'appelait Rodney McKay) de régler le détecteur sur l'ADN de John, l'installer sur le Daedalus et couvrir toute la surface de P5X 434.

Une fois détecté, il n'y avait plus qu'à téléporter le petit poucet à bord du vaisseau.

Oui, c'était une idée simple et efficace.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Elisabeth et le Colonel Caldwell, et là McKay allait devoir jouer serré.

A son grand désespoir, ils étaient tous convaincus que John avait été enlevé par le dart et que s'il n'était pas encore mort, c'est qu'il était conservé comme garde-manger par ces saletés de suceurs d'énergie vitale.

McKay, toujours allongé dans son lit à l'infirmerie à cause d'un highlander têtu comme une mule qui trouvait que sa tension n'était pas suffisamment redescendue pour le laisser sortir, expliquait son fameux plan à une Elisabeth Weir très peu attentive.

Rodney voyait bien qu'elle ne l'écoutait que parce quelle était prise de pitié, de pitié pour un homme qui venait de perdre la personne qui lui était la plus proche. Cela l'agaçait profondément, d'ailleurs le bip bip de son lecteur cardiaque recommençait à s'affoler.

C'est alors que Carson apparu et demanda à la diplomate de sortir de la chambre, afin qu'il puisse s'occuper de son patient. Malgré une bonne dose de calmants, Rodney distingua, derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, le médecin et la leader d'Atlantis en grande conversation.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le scientifique apprit que sa requête lui avait été accordée. Cette nouvelle était accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux et d'une main posée sur son épaule. Nul doute que le Docteur Carson Beckett avait appuyé la demande de son patient, mais le tout était de savoir si l'écossais avait fait cela parce que lui aussi croyait en la survie du Colonel ou parce qu'il souhaitait que Rodney réalise par lui-même que le militaire avait bel et bien disparu.

**oOo**

Il lui avait fallu attendre deux jours avant que le Daedalus n'atterrisse sur Atlantis et un autre jour pour tout installer.

Cela faisait six jours que Sheppard s'était volatilisé, et Rodney s'avait qu'il lui faudrait au moins quatre autres jours pour scanner la planète entière. Bien sûr il commencerait par les environs de la structure. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs, selon les dires de Zelenka, une clinique vétérinaire totalement désinfectée, à part bien sûr l'E2PZ qu'aucun des scientifiques n'avaient pu extraire de son socle. Vraiment tous des incapables, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe après avoir retrouvé le Colonel.

Le premier jour s'écoula à une vitesse folle, Rodney ne voyait pas passer les heures, penché sur son écran, attendant le moindre signal lumineux. Heureusement pour lui, le Docteur Beckett, avait tenu à l'accompagner, il était sûr que l'astrophysicien ne prendrait pas soin de lui-même tellement il serait absorbé par ses recherches.Ainsi, les barres énergétiques apparaissaient devant le nez de McKay à intervalles réguliers, lui fournissant le sucre nécessaire à son organisme. L'écossais déplorait cependant le manque de sommeil qu'engendreraient ces quatre jours, car il était évident que son patient ne détournerait pas une seconde les yeux du moniteur.

Le second jour fut une exacte réplique du premier, il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, pas le moindre petit signe d'ADN Sheppardien.

Le troisième jour fut, quand à lui, ponctué de soupirs d'exaspération de la part de l'équipage du vaisseau terrien. Ils jetaient tous de regard en coin au scientifique excentrique qui refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. Son coéquipier ne reviendrait plus. Mais McKay avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, cela ne le touchait pas plus que cela. Malgré la fatigue et les yeux rouges, il gardait espoir.

C'est à la fin du quatrième jour que le canadien abdiqua. Ils avaient scanné la planète entière, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute possible, le détecteur fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Il ne pouvait donc plus se voiler la face, si le Colonel n'était pas sur P5X 434, c'est qu'il avait été pris dans le faisceau téléporteur wraith, la porte des étoiles étant dans l'espace, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de quitter la planète. Bien sûr il ne dévoila aucuns de ses sentiments en public, mais lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit pris de gros sanglots et tentant d'étouffer dans son oreiller une plainte interminable.

_Où êtes-vous John ? Où êtes-vous…_

**oOo**

Perdu, il était complètement perdu, non seulement physiquement, bah oui le fait qu'il soit un chien n'avait pas amélioré son sens de l'orientation, mais aussi psychologiquement, nan parce que marcher à quatre pattes, flairer, aboyer, faire pipi sur les troncs d'arbre après les avoir reniflés pendant des heures et essayer en vain d'attraper sa queue n'était franchement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une situation normale.

Le plus difficile avait été de s'adapter à ses nouveaux sens.

L'ouïe tout d'abord. Chaque fois qu'il croyait que quelque chose s'approchait de lui, il se rendait compte que le bruit venait de bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des antennes paraboliques à la place de ses oreilles, et ce n'était pas agréable, pas agréable du tout.

Le développement de son odorat lui avait valu de magnifiques crises d'éternuement incontrôlables, sans parler des nausées qui le prenaient lorsque l'odeur inhalée était insupportable.

Par contre ses papilles avaient largement perdues de ses qualités gustatives, il était sûr qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait manger tous les MRE de la Terre, un peu comme McKay.

Sa vue, bien qu'un peu plus panoramique, et son toucher, n'avaient quand à eux pas subis de trop grands bouleversements.

Aujourd'hui, tout était sous contrôle, mais le plus important était qu'il retrouve McKay, il n'y avait que lui, il en était sûr, qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Au début, il avait pensé à Beckett bien sûr, mais l'écossais était médecin, et pas vétérinaire. Non, c'était bien McKay, qu'il lui fallait. Le petit génie découvrirait quel appareil ancien lui avait fait subir cette transformation. Et John se demandait franchement à quoi pensaient les anciens lorsqu'ils avaient inventé un truc pareil.

Mais avant de rejoindre son scientifique attitré, il fallait qu'il retrouve cette satanée structure. Malheureusement il tournait en rond. Comment le savait-il ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il avait comme qui dirait déjà marqué ce territoire.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vadrouillait dans cette forêt. Heureusement qu'il y avait des fruits qui lui permettait de se nourrir, et même si parfois il avait une envie frénétique de chasser l'un des ces petits écureuils qu'il avait vu à son réveil, il se contrôlait, car manger de la chair crue ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

Penser à Rodney lui permettait de rester lucide. Parfois il avait vraiment peur que ses instincts animauxreprennent le dessus, alors il visualisait son petit scientifique égocentrique et son esprit redevenait plus clair.

Non seulement le retrouver lui donnerait un espoir de récupérer son corps, mais surtout cela le rassurerait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, ou plutôt entendu, le canadien, des darts les survolaient, et John n'avait qu'une angoisse, celle que ses coéquipiers aient pu être capturés.

Et il répétait sans cesse, dans sa tête, bien sûr, parce que seuls des aboiements sortaient de sa bouche ou plutôt de sa gueule, cette litanie qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

_Où êtes-vous Rodney ? Où êtes-vous…_

**A suivre…**


	6. Vivre ou survivre

**Vous n'y croyez plus…mais la voici la voilà, la temps espérée suite d'un ami fidèle !**

**Vous êtes contente ?**

**Euh Rieval, je ne les ai pas vu mes sandales, alors il ne te reste plus que l'option 2, c'est-à-dire la suite de Trophée !**

**Bon je sais que vous vous impatientez alors je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 6, qui est un chapitre de transition etque j'ai eu du mal à écrire.**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre ou survivre**

Cela faisait deux jours que Rodney n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers. En réalité, totalement épuisé et perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'entre eux deux, ce serait Sheppard qui partirait le premier. Et cela malgré les nombreuses fois où le colonel avait mis sa vie en danger, laissant croire à sa mort.

Ces fois là, Rodney avait su que le militaire s'en sortirait d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pour cela qu'il avait si longtemps gardé l'espoir de retrouver son ami.

Aujourd'hui l'espoir s'était envolé, et le grand Docteur Rodney McKay ne pouvait y remédier, il n'y avait pas de solution à ce problème. John avait définitivement disparu.

Son cerveau de génie, habituellement si logique, était complètement embrouillé. La fatigue en était sans conteste la cause. Il avait tout de même, et ce malgré une crise d'hypoglycémie, passé des journées entières à tenter de retrouver le colonel. La peur, le stress, la tension lui avaient permis de tenir jusque là, mais il en subissait à présent les conséquences.

Il avait pourtant déjà vécu ce genre de situation, et même des cas beaucoup plus extrêmes. Il avait perdu des membres de son équipe : Dumais, Gall et bien d'autres. Peter Grodin qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, avait disparu sous ses yeux dans l'explosion de la Station de Lagrange.

Pourquoi était-ce si différent cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi avait-il … si mal ?

Peut-être parce que Sheppard avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Celle de son meilleur ami.

Et cette place était désormais vide. Vide, mais non vacante. Rodney n'imaginait pas une seconde que quelqu'un d'autre puisse remplacerJohn. Il avait pris une décision, il ne laisserait jamais plus personne devenir aussi proche de lui. Cela impliquait trop de souffrance.

Le Docteur McKay avait toujours été égocentrique, orgueilleux, intransigeant, voir misanthrope. Mais cela avait changé. Il était arrivé sur Atlantis, avait rencontré le colonel Sheppard, avait pris énormément de risques et sauvé de nombreuses personnes.

Rodney avait commencé à apprécier sa vie, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas avant, mais il ne prêtait guère attention à ce genre de choses qu'étaient le bonheur ou les petits plaisirs futiles. D'une certaine manière, il s'était redécouvert.

Auprès du militaire, il s'était senti lui-même, entier. Et même s'il gardait son masque de supériorité, il savait qu'il était jugé pour ce qu'il était et non pour l'apparence qu'il se donnait.

Auprès du militaire, il avait commencé à vivre. Maintenant il devait continuer sans lui, et il lui semblait impossible d'y parvenir.

Sa présence à ses côtés lui était presque … _vitale_. Mais Rodney ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement, il reprendrait le dessus. De nombreuses personnes comptaient encore sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner, du moins pas volontairement. Alors pour tous ces gens encore présents, pour la mémoire de John, il continuerait à se battre, à avancer. Mais dans sa tête, il n'allait pas vivre, il allait seulement survivre.

Demain il reprendrait son travail, il redeviendrait le Docteur McKay. Un homme au cerveau surdéveloppé, mais un homme sans cœur.

Celui-ci avait disparu en même temps que la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimée.

**oOo**

Il était six heures du matin, Rodney travaillait comme à son habitude dans son laboratoire, complètement plongé dans le rapport de Zelenka concernant le labyrinthe, ou plutôt la clinique vétérinaire, trouvée sur P5X 434.

La description était très détaillée, et la conclusion qui s'en suivait semblait logique.

Sur l'entrée de la plupart des petites pièces de la structure, étaient inscrits les noms de différents animaux.

Bien sûr ces inscriptions étaient écrites en anciens et c'est pour cela que McKay n'avait pas pu les déchiffrer lors de son exploration. Bien qu'il ait acquit pas mal de notions sur cette langue, les mots qu'il connaissait étaient des mots communs, il n'avait vraiment pas eu de temps à perdre à apprendre tous les noms des animaux de toutes les galaxies existantes.

Le plus étrange, restait que tous les animaux représentés étaient apparemment des mammifères de taille et de corpulence moyenne. On y trouvait, des vaches, des cochons, des ânes, des tigres, des loups, … et aussi d'autres noms qui ne correspondaient à rien dans les langues terriennes. Ceux-ci devaient donc désigner des animaux extraterrestres.

La conclusion était que ces salles, qui semblaient trop petites pour loger des êtres humains, constituaient des sortes de cages où les anciens enfermaient les bêtes. Par contre, nul n'avait découvert ce que les anciens en faisaient. Les étudiaient-ils ? Les soignaient-ils ? Aucun indice n'avait été trouvé concernant l'utilité d'une telle structure.

De plus, chacune de ces salles étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse pellicule de cendres. Malgré toutes une panoplie d'analyses, ces cendres n'avaient rien révélé, à part la présence de carbone et de quelques molécules organiques de base.

D'autres salles étaient plus grandes, mais là, aucune inscription n'était visible.

Concernant l'E2PZ, Rodney admettait que toutes le tentatives d'extraction lui paraissaient judicieuses. Mais il devait forcement y avoir une solution pour le récupérer. Seulement voilà, il fallait qu'il se rende sur cette satanée planète et retourner dans cette fichue structure. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il préviendrait donc Elisabeth qu'une mission devait être organisée le plus rapidement possible.

**oOo**

Il ne comptait plus les jours depuis un petit moment déjà. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de toute façon.

Il avait retrouvé la structure mais elle était totalement vide. Il s'était alors aventuré un peu plus loin et avait découvert des villages indigènes. Malheureusement, il semblait que les peuples de cette planète n'appréciaient guère les animaux, ou les chiens tout au moins.

Il s'était fait chasser à coup de jet de pierres, et cela à plusieurs reprises. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée de les approcher, même s'il souhaitait plus que tout entendre des gens parler, écouter une conversation, rire à une blague …

En tant que chien, tout cela lui était désormais interdit.

Malgré une ouïe assez développée, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde de silence. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour réentendre McKay lui lancer des piques auxquelles il pourrait répondre. Il serait même prêt à l'écouter se plaindre et gémir pendant des heures, prétextant que le chemin était trop long.

Il avait ce que l'on qualifiait d'une « vie de chien, et cela dans les deux sens du terme.

D'ailleurs, il ne vivait pas, il survivait.

Il n'était pas possible de qualifier de « vie », le simple fait de manger et de dormir. Il n'avait aucune vie sociale.

S'il avait été un vrai chien, cela ne l'aurait sûrement pas gêné, mais il avait gardé sa conscience humaine. Et être humain signifiait qu'il avait besoin des autres pour vivre.

Il avait perdu espoir depuis un moment déjà, lorsqu'une odeur familière vint lui titiller les narines.

**oOo**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait découvert la structure, il n'y était pas revenu depuis ce jour.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et pour ne pas le montrer aux autres, il était franchement désagréable envers eux.

Si le major Lorne subissait le plus gros de ses foudres, il ne négligeait pas pour autant les scientifiques et les militaires de la mission. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester seul, il le fit d'ailleurs tellement bien comprendre, qu'au bout d'une heure tout le personnel l'avait laissé en tête à tête avec son si précieux E2PZ.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver sur cette fichue source d'énergie qui ne voulait pas décoller de son fichu socle.

Excédé, il hurla un énorme « SORT DE LA ! » et se laissa tomber par terre.

Et le miracle se produisit.

L'E2PZ se souleva et brilla de sa couleur jaune orange en plein milieu de la pièce. Rodney n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait enfin réussit ! Il prit la source d'énergie dans ses mains et allait contacter les autres par radio, lorsqu'il sentit une présence toute proche de lui.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Lorne si c'est vous, votre blague est vraiment puérile »

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant il sentait que la présence se rapprochait. Croyant à une mauvaise farce du major, il sortit son détecteur de signe de vie. Mais à part son propre point, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il commença sérieusement à paniquer et appela à l'aide par radio.

C'est alors qu'une ombre noire surgit et s'abattit violemment sur lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Vous vous demandez toutes qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ombre, hein ?**

**Comment ça non ?**

**Maieuh, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant ! Juste pour me faire plaisir :D**

**PS: Un énorme merci à Alhenorr quia corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record!**


End file.
